Let's Own A Teacher
by Psycho-Creeps FOREVER
Summary: Ever had a teacher you hate? Join Crazy the Psycho and Emo the Creep in their adventures. Based off a real teacher but, of course, changing the name. Rated T for language. Short chapters. THIS IS A RE-WRTIE OF THE ORIGINAL, WITH LESS MISTAKES AND MORE AWESOMENESS! COMPLETE FOR NOW TILL WE THINK OF NEW IDEAS
1. Rants

Crazy: *packing her stuff up*

Mrs. Em-Ef: *gets up from her seat at the front of the bus* If you had to give today a score out of ten what would you give it with ten being great and one being I'd rather sit around and listen to Mrs. Em-Ef talk all day? *lists numbers one to ten*

Crazy: *ignores her as she thinks: 'Nine, because I didn't get to shoot your head off with a bazooka or make you seriously mad and then do something nasty'*

**By Crazy the Psycho**

* * *

Mrs Em-Ef: *ranting on about how kids didn't do their work*

Emo: Um, miss...do I know you?

Mrs Em-Ef: You should

Emo: no, I shouldn't. As you are an absolute bitch and I don't even go to this school, so bye *walks off*

**By Emo the Creep**

* * *

Mrs. Em-Ef: What are you doing?

Crazy: Turning my laptop on to check my emails.

Mrs. Em-Ef: Don't answer back! You're a year 8! You got yourself in this situation.

Crazy: Excuse me, but what situation?

Mrs. Em-Ef: I said don't answer back to a teacher!

Crazy: You only said don't answer back.

Mrs. Em-Ef: I know what I said. Stop answering back! What do you have to say for yourself?!

Crazy: A couple of things. First, I'm not sure if that question was rhetorical or not but it was a question so I'm going to answer it. Second, i bet you weren't expecting me to say anything were you? Don't answer that, it was rhetorical. Third, you stink. Fourth, get out of my face. Fifth-

Mrs. Em-Ef: I don't care what-

Crazy: I change what I was about to say for fifth. Fifth, don't interrupt when I'm speaking. Sixth, I don't believe I've said I hate you yet so; I hate you! Seventh, get the hell out of my face! Eighth, *Stands up* This is a stupid piece of crap. Ninth, You are the mother f***ing female dog of female dogs. Incase you don't know what that is, a female dog is a bitch. Tenth, I think we need some music and I have just the songs. *Turns laptop up to a volume that's loud but Mrs. Em-Ef can still clearly hear the student and its play for 30 Seconds to Mars, Linkin Park and a few other songs* Eleventh, oh don't worry I have plenty more. Eleventh, Do you have a machine gun, riffle, snipper, bazooka, any type of fire arm with bullets, nerf gun, knife, sword, dagger or anything that could in any way possible be used as weapon taking into account that when it comes to this type of thing the word impossible is non-exsitant to me? No? Well then a chair will do just fine. Oh, no! Wait a minute! All good! I have my steel ruler. Now what was I up to... twelve! Bug off.

Mrs. Em-Ef: *shocked*

Crazy: Obviously I went a bit too far. I'm sorry.

Mrs. Em-Ef: Prove it to me. Actions speak louder than words.

Crazy: *Considers what has just been said and shrugs* Fair enough. If thats true then: *Gives the bitch the finger* Have a nice day!

Mrs Em-Ef has another fit. Eventually she holds her breath for too long and faints.

Crazy: And I didn't even get to tell her what an old hag she is. Damn!

Class: *stares at Crazy, gapping*

Emo: *grinning and puts his headphones back in*

Crazy: *Shrugs* What? No one took the opportunity and it was ripe for the picking. The woman had it coming. Sits down, puts feet on table, turns music off, opens a book and reads.

_To be continued... _

**By Crazy the Psycho**

* * *

Person: Mrs. Em-Ef is leaving the school!

Crazy: Please don't be one of those too good to be true scams! Please don't be a scam! Please don't be a scam! PLEASE GODS! I'M BEGGING ALL OF YOU! DON'T LET IT BE A SCAM!

Crazy: It's a scam!

Me: Oh! THAT. IS. IT! *Pulls a throwing knife from pocket and hurls it at Mrs. Em-Ef's throat. Direct hit and Mrs. Em-Ef's corpse is pinned to the wall*

Me: *Whispers to self as everyone looks around for the thrower in shock* Hell yeah! 100 points

**By Crazy the Psycho**


	2. Getting Out of Class

normal - talking to people present

_italics_ - talking on special ear phone thingamabobby

Mrs. EM-EF: Everyone, stay in after class.

Emo: *whistling while typing on laptop*

Mrs. EM-EF: Now, I have come to realise...

Emo: *doesn't pay attention until special ear plug phone goes off* Yes?

Mrs. EM-EF: Miss Creep, did you say something?

Emo: WHAT?! And you didn't think to inform me about it before hand?!

Mrs. EM-EF: Mr Creep, I have no idea what you are talking about but if you do not start paying attention, I will have to enforce punishment.

Emo: Hold on a sec. Don't you know how rude it is to interupt someone's conversation. BTW, I have to go. So see ya.

Mrs. EM-EF: WAIT! YOU HAVE NO VALIDE EXCUSE!

Emo: Uh, yes I do. But I can't tell you. If I do, I will have to kill you.

Mrs. EM-EF: *Blocks door* YOU are NOT leaving until you tell ME!

Emo: Fine. *whispers in Mrs. EM-EF ear* I will have to kill you now. *shoots Mrs. EM-EF with tranquilizer gun*

Alfred: Dude, did you just kill her?

Emo: Nah, just shot her will a tranquilizer. She'll wake up in a couple of hours, not remembering a thing.

Crazy: You going?

Emo: Yep, bye

Students: *stare after him*

Emo: *ignores them* *runs to the rooftop and jumps in a helicopter* see you later, suckers!

**By Emo the Creep**

**Message of this skit:**

**Never mess with Emo once he's got his mind on something**


	3. 3 makes a trio - Nutty the Loopy joins

Emo: How about we get Mrs. Em-Ef to talk herself into another of your embarrassing traps?

Crazy: Nah! That's more fun when you get the idea a few minutes before class. How about the old whoopy cushion on the seat?

Emo: Too old! That gets used all the time. It's not that funny anymore.

Crazy: What about-

Emo: Face it! We've run out of things to do! We should turn respectable and normal. We should just behave and do what we're told with out mouthing of at teachers all the time! The Physco-Creep duo is finished!

Crazy: *struggles to keep her face clear of emotion*

Emo: Why don't you ever show any emotion?

Crazy: Cause I can! We are not finished! What's going on over there?

Emo: *looks to where Crazy is pointing* It looks like a fight!

Crazy: *looks at the struggle thoughtfully*

Emo: Oh no you don't! Remember what the principal said? No more fights or you get expelled? *grabs Crazy before she can get away*

Crazy: *looks at her friend as if saying "really?!"*

Emo: Don't bother struggling. You know who's stronger.

Crazy: *laughs and twists, ducking under Emo's arms and leaps out of range*Yeah! I know who's stronger! That's not the real question. The real question is who's faster? Besides, I'm just not allowed to start fights. Later! *still laughing, runs toward the struggle*

Emo: *goes to follow his friend but trips* *looks down and finds Crazy's shoes* *mutters* Idiot! Now she's dead for sure. *follows Crazy but by the time he gets there the fight is well and truly over* *looks at the faces of two older students lying on the ground* Crazy! These are some of the strongest, nastiest bullies in the school!

Crazy: *talking to a girl and doesn't hear*

Emo: Hey! Crazy! You do know who those- Shit!

Crazy: *her and the girl turn to face Emo*

Emo: *groans* And I thought one was bad enough... What did I ever do to deserve this?!

Crazy: *puzzled* What's wrong Emo?

Emo: *stares at the two girls in shock* *tries to speak but nothing comes out*

Crazy: Emo this is my identical cousin. Nutty, Emo the Creep, Emo, Nutty the Loopy.

Nutty: Hiya! Don't be shocked! Ours Dad's are identical twins! Weird huh?

Emo: Do you two know who they are?

Nutty and Crazy: *look at each other*

Crazy: Yep!

Nutty: The biggest, baddest, nastiest, strongest bullies in the school.

Crazy: You forgot to mention the fact that they have little to no brains.

Nutty: That too. Why do you ask Emo?

Emo: You just bashed them up without even breaking a sweat! *looks down at Nutty's feet* Do either of you ever wear shoes for more than ten minutes at time?

Nutty and Crazy: *in unison* Do you always ask stupid questions?

Emo *groans again and facepalms*: I'm screwed...!

Nutty: I hear the principal threatened to expel you if you got into one spot of trouble?

Crazy: Yep! I gotta find a way to clean my record a little.

Emo: Face it. You're dead.

Crazy: Ignore Emo's usual glumness.

Emo: So dead.

Crazy: Got any ideas?

Nutty: What are you good at?

Crazy: Stupid question. Stealing, sneaking, running, causing trouble and making a mess.

Nutty: Them do just that.

Crazy: *nods with a small grin*

Emo *suspicious now* Do what?

Crazy: Break and enter dummy!

Nutty: Hag alert!

Crazy: Oh shit! If Mrs. Em-Ef sees me in standing in the middle of this mess with you two I won't even get the chance to change my record! Hide! *looks around franticly and spots an old, large tree with thick coverage* *climbs the tree with ease*

Nutty: *looks around and follows her up*

Crazy: Why are you here?

Nutty: Same warning you got. Should we help Emo up?

Crazy: Nah! I'm not there so the hag won't think it was him and besides, even if he does get in trouble Emo didn't get the same warning as us. *her and Nutty go suddenly silent*

Mrs. Em-Ef: *walking under their hiding spot* Did you do this Mr Creep?

Emo: No ma'am! I swear! I came looking for Crazy and found this so I came to see if she was still hanging around. I heard the warning she got so I'm trying to steer clear of fights for a bit! I promise!

Mrs. Em-Ef: Well it definitely wasn't Crazy. She's in detention for sticking chewy under tables. That reminds me. I need to check on our detentionaires to make sure none of them have snuck out. Remember Emo, if I ever do find you in the middle of a fight like this you will be delivered the same warning as your little friend. And please find someone to help you take these boys to the health centre. *walks off towards the rooms todays detentions are being held in*

Crazy and Nutty: *climb down from the tree*

Emo: You snuck out of detention? You don't even like chewy.

Crazy: I don't. The girl I sit next to in health does, just as long as it hasn't already been chewed. I stuck it under her table so she would move seats. She drives me mad. What about it?

Nutty: We gotta get back!

Crazy: Crap! It's all the way over the side of the school.

Nutty: We'll go the quick way!

Crazy: Not fast enough!

Nutty: Extra quick way! Just stop arguing and run!

Emo: *confused* The extra quick way? No matter where you go it'll take you at least five minutes- *suddenly stops and pales*

Nutty: *scales a wall and pulls herself onto the roof*

Crazy: *follows her cousin up*

Emo: *shouts outloud to himself* Monkeys! I really don't want to meet the rest of their family!

_To be Continued! _

**By Crazy the Phsyco**


End file.
